rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters/Mistral/Anima
The following is a list of Mistral and Anima minor characters from RWBY, arranged alphabetically and categorically. * Minor Characters/Vale/Patch/Beacon Academy * Minor Characters/Atlas/Mantle * Minor Characters/Mistral/Anima * Minor Characters/Vacuo * Minor Characters/Outside Kingdoms * Minor Characters/Ancient Past Miscellaneous Mistral credits *'Mistral Pilot', voiced by Stan Lewis *'Train Announcer', voiced by Alena Lecorchick *A female Mistral Pilot, voiced by Reina Scully *'Mistral Police Captain', voiced by Jamie Smith Oscar's Aunt Oscar's Aunt is a woman who lives on a farm somewhere in Mistral with her nephew Oscar Pine and is his only known relative. She has not made a physical appearance yet, but is heard in "Family" and "Punished" calling out to Oscar. She is voiced by Marissa Lenti.RWBY'' Volume 4 Episode 4: "Family" - Credits''' Haven Tourist An unnamed Haven Tourist is interviewed by a news reporter in "Beginning of the End" about his reaction after watching Yang punch Mercury's leg at the Vytal Festival Tournament. He remarks that the scene was disgraceful and "completely uncalled for". He is voiced by Robert Reynolds.RWBY Volume 3 Episode 7: "Beginning of the End" - Credits Heather Shields Heather Shields was a Huntress from the Kingdom of Mistral. As Qrow attempted to enlist the help of other Huntsmen and Huntresses, he eventually visited Heather's home. The visit quickly ended on a sad note when it became apparent that Heather was missing in action and her family had no knowledge of where she was. It was later revealed that Heather was among the numerous Huntsmen and Huntresses killed by Tyrian and Hazel, for Lionheart had given their locations to Salem. The name "Heather" is derived from a flower that is found in colors ranging from white to various shades of pinks and purples. "Heather shield" is a type of medieval shield. Heather Shields' Husband and Daughter An unnamed man and his daughter (credited as Small Girl) are visited by Qrow when he asks them about Heather Shields. Annoyed at the man's lack of response, Qrow quickly becomes assertive but is interrupted when Heather's daughter appears. She asks her father if Qrow knows where her mother is. Realizing that Heather is missing in action, he apologizes to the two for bothering them and leaves. The Small Girl is voiced by Emily Fajardo. Mistral Pilot The Mistral Pilot was a part of the crew that arrived in Kuroyuri to save Team RNJR and Qrow Branwen in "No Safe Haven" The Mistral Pilot was voiced by Stan Lewis. Mistral Police Captain The captain of the Mistral police force arrived at the Battle of Haven in response to the White Fang's attempt to blow it up. The police force came with Mistral airships. The Captain is seen with Kali Belladonna, who most likely went to notify the authorities while the rest of the Menagerie Faunus went directly to Haven Academy. She was voiced by Jamie Smith Mistral Woman A lone woman walked along a mountain path before encountering a badly wounded Cinder Fall. At first, she was concerned for Cinder, until she noticed Cinder's Grimm arm and gasped. Cinder's Maiden eyes flared up, and the woman was never seen again. By the time Cinder went to town, she wore the woman's clothes and held a bag full of Lien, implying she killed the woman to take her wardrobe and possessions. The Mistral Woman was voiced by Lauren Aptekar. Ramen Shop Owner The Ramen Shop Owner is a disgruntled worker who Qrow meets while trying to look for Huntsmen to help him out. He appears to have a sour history with a Huntsman named Shiro Wan, as Shiro asked the owner if he could borrow 16,000 Lien from him and has not paid him back yet. The owner has a hobby of wood carving whenever he is not too busy. He also appears to be racist towards Faunus, having a "No Faunus" sign outside of his shop. He threatens Qrow with a knife upon learning he is looking for Shiro, but is surprised when Qrow returns and pays Shiro's debt. He is last seen muttering, "That idiot," upon realizing something must have happened to Shiro. The Ramen Shop Owner is voiced by Nick Landis. Red Haired Woman The mysterious Red-Haired Woman bears some resemblance to Pyrrha Nikos. She first appears in "Lost", when she approaches a memorial statue of Pyrrha while Jaune stands in front of it. The two have a heartfelt conversation about Pyrrha before the woman mysteriously vanishes, leaving her bouquet of red lilies near the statue. It is strongly hinted that this woman is Pyrrha's mother. [[RWBY|'RWBY']]' Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary' The Red Haired Woman is voiced by Jen Brown, who also voices Pyrrha. Shiro Wan Shiro Wan was a Hunstman from the Kingdom of Mistral. He is an old friend of Qrow's. At some point, he came to owe the Ramen Shop Owner 16,000 Lien, but he did not pay him back. When Qrow goes to enlist Shiro's help, he is nowhere to be found; Shiro has been registered on a search and destroy mission for five weeks. It's later revealed that Shiro was among the numerous Huntsmen and Huntresses killed by Tyrian and Hazel, as Lionheart had given their locations to Salem. "Shiro" is a Japanese word meaning "white" or "castle". Mistral Huntsmen A large amount of huntsmen were killed off by Hazel and Tyrian when Lionheart leaked their identities to Salem. Qrow tried gaining allies in his fight against Salem, only to find out that his acquaintances were killed. Huntsmen on Qrow's scroll: * Shiro Wan. Means "white" or "castle." * Heather Shields. The name "Heather" is derived from a flower that is found in colors ranging from white to various shades of pinks and purples. * Blanka Griffin. Blanka means "white." Griffin is a shade of gray. * Boyd Raine. Boyd is from "Boidhe," Scottish for "yellow." Rain brings shades of blue to mind. * Amethyst Kreiss. Amethyst is a purple gem. Kreiss means "potter," bringing browns and oranges to mind. * Ivy Altham. Ivy is a green plant. * Aoi Rivas. Aoi is an adjectival form of the Japanese word "ao," meaning "blue, green." Rivas is derived from the Latin word ripa, meaning river bank or seaside. * Farrow Vaccaro. Farrow comes from "ferrous," having to do with the metal known as iron, bringing grays to mind. Vaccaro is the Italian occupational name for a cowherd. * Harkin Lunsford. Harkin is an anglicized form of the Patronymic Irish surname "O hEarcain," which is derived from the word "earc," meaning "red." * Roux Forhan. Roux is a girl's name of French origin, meaning "reddish brown." * Shani Fiorenza. Shani is the Sanskrit word for the planet Saturn, bringing golds to mind. Fiorenza is an Italian name meaning "flower." * Slate de Sena. "Slate" is a shade of gray as well as a fine-grained, foliated, homogeneous metamorphic rock derived from an original shale-type sedimentary rock composed of clay or volcanic ash through low-grade regional metamorphism. * Lali Choi. Lali is a Greek name meaning "well-spoken," possibly referring to writing, referring to the color of paper. Choi is Korean for "a governor who oversees the land and the mountain." * Nova Carrillo. A nova is a phenomenon in space when a star explodes, bringing bright and fiery colors to mind. Huntsmen on mission board: * Flann Lucero. Flann is a Gaelic name meaning "red-haired." It also sounds like the food, flan, bringing orange-brown colors to mind. Lucero is a derivative of "luz," meaning 'light.' * Azura Durham. Azura is a French name meaning "sky-blue." * Dove Cowan. A dove is a white bird. Cowan is a Celtic surname meaning "of the yew tree." * Fuchsia Lin. Fuchsia is a color between pink and purple. Lin comes from the Chinese word 林 (lín) meaning "forest" or 琳 (lín) meaning "fine jade, gem." * Stark Silver. Stark is intended to evoke the phrase "stark white". Silver is a type of metal, bringing to mind a shiny gray color of the same name. * Jay Hawkins. Jay could be from "blue jay," a type of bird with blue feathers. Hawkins is an English name meaning "hawking" or "falconry." * Lucero Hawthorne. Lucero is a derivative of "luz," meaning 'light.' A hawthorn is a type of flower. * Rory Andrews. Rory comes from the Scottish Gaelic word "Ruairidh," coming from ruadh ("red-haired" or "rusty") and rígh ("king"). Second mission board: * Ayress Umbra. Ayre is a nickname for a man who was well known to be the heir to a title or fortune, bringing golds to mind. Umbra is Greek for shadow. * Cyan Kratz. Cyan is a light shade of blue. * Zach Hyacinth. Zach is a Hebrew name meaning "Yahweh has remembered," bringing whites and golds to mind. A hyacinth is a flower commonly found in shades of blue, purple, pink, and white. * Inigo Nash. Inigo is a shortened form of Indigo, a shade of blue-purple. Nash is an English name, meaning “at the ash tree.” * Caroline Teale. Caroline refers to Carolina Blue. Teale is a lengthened form of Teal, a shade of green-blue. * Carmina Griffin. Carmina is a form of Carmine, a shade of red. Griffin is a shade of gray. F. Pickerel F. Pickeral was a Mistralian Huntsman who was responsible for the incarceration of Tyrian Callows after his serial killings across Anima. Following this, Tyrian was set to be transported to Atlas on an airship. Pickerel insisted that the ship needed more security, but he was ignored and was then removed from the case due to his lack of cooperation. After Tyrian was freed from imprisonment, Pickerel was found dead. Pickerel might be named after the Pickerel frog and likely represents the Frog from the fable The Scorpion and the Frog with Tyrian representing the Scorpion.Fan Service: Attack on Titan and Knuckles Madam Xahn Madam Xahn[[RWBY #2|'RWBY #5']]''' ''Chapter 10 is a healer from Mistral. She is also the one who helps Ruby recovers her depression by going through the Garden maze. She and the maze have only appeared in RWBY the comic. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists